


Held Onto Hope

by buskidsaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, and jemma isnt, daisy is gay, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buskidsaos/pseuds/buskidsaos
Summary: A May-Daisy one shot set after the Fitzsimmons wedding. Some feelings are too raw to leave buried.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Held Onto Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge Fitzsimmons shipper. But at the same time, I definitely wouldn't be mad if Skimmons actually happened. Title/ lyrics from 'Long Way From Home' by the Lumineers (live version)

_Held onto hope_

_Like a noose, like a rope_

The wedding was perfect. Melinda had never felt to happy for two people in her life. Deke had actually managed to pull together a stunning gown for Simmons, and rings for the both of them, simplistic yet perfect. The forest scenery was breathtakingly beautiful; the only good thing that came from the fear dimension. And there wasn't a dry eye in the viewing audience as FitzSimmons said their vows. It was a whirlwind of a wedding, as they knew the forest wouldn't last long, so after the "I do's" were said, the team grouped in the common area for the 'reception'. May and Daisy were the last two to leave, making sure nothing was left behind (because it was unlikely they would get it back after the fear dimension fell for good). As May took one last glance around the room, her eyes fell on Daisy, shaking and wiping a tear from the side of her eye.

"Daisy," May called, and the girl looked up, startled. "You alright?" Daisy nodded, smiling a bit too quickly for May's liking. 

"Just... emotional from everything, I guess," she said, shrugging it off. May nodded, still not totally convinced, and the two joined the festivities. 

It only took a little over an hour for Fitz to get totally wasted, and Jemma followed soon after. May sat with the girl as she spilled out all of her childhood memories to anyone in earshot.

"And there was this one time that-" she stopped abruptly and looked around.

"Alcohol getting to you, Jems?" Coulson asked, chuckling. Jemma shook her head.

"Where's Daisy gotten to? I haven't seen her all evening," Jemma said. May frowned.

"I'll go check on her. She might just be worn out from today," May suggested.

"Yes, but it's most unlike her to miss something like this. She's weathered worse," Jemma pointed out. May nodded, and went off to find Daisy.

It didn't take long; Daisy was predictable. While the lights in her room were off, May could hear a noise coming from inside. She sighed and opened the door.

"Look, Daisy, I know it's been a long day, but your two best friends just got married and I really think you should-" she paused, looking at the girl. Daisy slowly turned to face her, eyes swollen and red, shaking like a leaf.

"Daisy? What's wrong?" May asked, slowly shutting the door. Daisy shook her head, and May sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's... dumb," she muttered, wiping her eyes. "I just thought.." she trailed off, looking into space.

"I can't read minds," May gently reminded her. This was far from the first time she'd found Daisy in a situation similar to this. 

"It's just.. hard to watch them," Daisy muttered, "knowing I'll never.. have that chance." May sighed, scooting closer to the girl and gently rubbing her back.

"This about Lincoln?" May suggested, and Daisy shook her head sharply. She turned to face May, and she was hit with the utter helplessness in the young woman's eyes. May groaned.

"Oh, Daisy, I can't believe I never... you love her," Melinda whispered softly, and Daisy fell into a fit of quiet sobs. May sat in silence with her protege, whispering soothing words and gently rubbing her back, though she knew nothing she did would make the pain go away. Melinda had never been the comforter; even before she'd dubbed the name 'Calvary', she'd been stoic and anti-tactile. But the desperation in Daisy's cries was enough to bring even her to tears. Daisy's sobs eventually diminished, and May gently pulled her hair back from her face and wiped her eyes.

"How long?" May asked gently, and Daisy shrugged.

"Since I first saw her," she muttered, wiping away a stray tear. "I've always known... I've always known that she and Fitz were made for each other. Anyone with two working eyes could see that. So I never said anything, because they were just so perfect," she trailed off, voice breaking. 

"But.. part of me always hoped," she said, regaining some composure. "Tonight was the first time I truly realized I'll never get to have her.. no matter what, her heart will always belong to him," she said slowly. May nodded solemly. 

"You've had to deal with this for so long," May sighed, and Daisy nodded. "I'm so sorry, Dais.." Daisy merely shrugged.

"It's alright. They deserve each other. And besides, everyone who gets with me ends up dying anyways.." Daisy muttered, trailing off.

"Daisy, look at me," May said, sounding grave. Slowly, Daisy turned to her, eyes bloodshot. "That is not true. Yeah, you've had far more than your fair share of misfortunes. In your 30 years of life, you've gone through shit that most people will never have to even worry about. And you know what? You could have given up. You could have left. But you didn't. And that? That is what makes you an amazing person. No matter how much you have been through, how many times you've felt like giving up, you don't, and you're a stronger and more compassionate person because of that. It's going to be all right. You're going to find someone, I swear." Daisy begins crying again, and this time, May completely envelopes her in a hug.

"Because who wouldn't want to be with you? I am so, so proud," May practically whispers, but it's enough. Daisy is crying too hard to put the words from her head into her mouth, but for those several minutes where May simply held her, not because she was obligated to or because she felt bad for her, just because she wanted to, Daisy truly wished that May was her mother. A soft knock on the door brought them both back to reality. Daisy quickly wiped away her tears as Coulson opened the door.

"Everything okay?" he asked, laying eyes on Daisy. She gently smiled and nodded. "God, I probably look a wreck," she muttered, slowly standing up.

"Yeah, well, no worse than the newlyweds," Coulson chuckled. "They're in for a treat in a few hours. Sure everything's fine?" He said, glancing at Melinda for reassurance. May smiled.

"We're okay," she said, looking at Daisy.

"Alright then," Phil said, leaving the room, "I guess I'll leave you two be for the night." Daisy nodded, grateful. May glanced at the clock and groaned.

"Feel like trying to get a few hours of sleep?" she asked Daisy, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah.. I'll try," Daisy muttered, yawning and pulling back the covers.

"Alright," May said, "I'll be in the other room if you need me." Daisy nodded, slowly lowering herself into her mattress. May turned off the soft yellow lamp that sat on the bedside table, and tucked Daisy's hair behind her ear. 

"Let me know if you need anything," May whispered, although she was pretty sure Daisy was already fast asleep. She gently opened the door, but not before hearing a whisper.

"May?" Daisy asked, hardly audible. May turned around, looking at the girl. "I.. I love you," Daisy said, hardly coherent, before drifting off to sleep. Melinda smiled to herself, wiping a tear away gently.

"I love you too, kid," she whispered. Nothing truer had ever been spoken from her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have something besides a May + Daisy one shot coming! I'm currently writing a multi chapter fic that I'm hoping to start posting in the next month or two, so keep an eye out for that!


End file.
